


Dinner At Danno’s:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Ignition Series: [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Consensual, Crushes, Dancing, Developing Relationship, Dinner, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fear, Friendship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Music, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Rejection, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sad, Sadstuck, Secret Crush, Slash, Slow Dancing, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:15:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23709007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny invites Steve over for dinner, & he was a little bit nervous, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!**Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ignition Series: [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1704430
Kudos: 3





	Dinner At Danno’s:

*Summary: Danny invites Steve over for dinner, & he was a little bit nervous, What happened afterwards?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a great one!!!!*

*Author’s Note: This is part of my series!!!!*

Detective Danny “Danno” Williams was getting the last of the dinner, that he was cooking on the table. He was a little bit nervous, & he was gonna make his move with Commander Steve McGarrett that night, & he wants it to go perfectly. The Blond was hoping that his crush was feeling the same way, & they can be together.

Meanwhile, The **_Five-O Commander_** stopped off at a wine store near Danny’s house, He was excited about this evening. **“I can’t believe I am having dinner at Danno’s, This ** _must be_** important”**, He thought to himself. The Hunky Brunette wasn’t gonna worry about it, til it was the right time. He has a crush on the shorter man, He will tell him later, as the night progreses.

The Loudmouth Detective got everything all set up, & he was waiting for Steve to arrive, so they can get the evening started. Once, He showed up, They greeted each other, & Danny took the wine, & they sat down to dinner. Steve noticed that his best friend was quiet, & he was concerned. So, He asked, “You okay, Babe ?”, He asked, as he was giving him his full attention.

Danny decided that it was all or nothing, “Steve, I have a crush on you, I am in love with you since the beginning, I wanted to be with you”, The Blond declared to him in a confession. The Dark-Haired Man smiled, & said, “I feel the same way”, & they shared their first kiss. The need for air became important, & they broke it, & then looked at each other.

The fear, insecurity, & rejection was gone, as they eased into the rest of the night. The Newly Formed Couple laughed, made small talk, & enjoyed each other’s company, Steve went to put on some music, “Care to dance with me ?”, “Yes, I would”, Danny said you with a nod. They slow danced, & Steve smiled, as he said this to him.

“I love you, Danny, With everything that I have”, The Former Seal declares, as he kissed him. The Shorter Man returned the kiss, & said without hesitation, “I love you too, I love you too”. They kept on dancing, They knew that their future will be beautiful, as long as they stick together. Steve realized that he is the luckiest man on the planet, & he is not gonna take it for granted.

*Author’s Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!!*


End file.
